


Caughtships

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wooing the Oracle has its perks.  And definite downsides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caughtships

The Oracle decided to ally with him, huh? Strange.

Maybe she saw a good fortune with him. 

Kanbe grunts. Even stranger; Bad Luck Badger wouldn’t ever have a good fortune.

…Would he?

“Hey, girl! Uh, Oracle. Girl!” he bellows, making some of their men stop in surprise. “Got a quick question for you!”

“Mm?”

She’d been at the front of their troops, but performs one of those goddamn unnatural leaps (plagued his battle on her ships when she’d jumped around like a cricket) and lands on the weight behind him. “What is it? Do you want a fortune?”

Was he that transparent?

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, why not? Might as well pass the time,” Kanbe mutters, eyes narrowing through his fringe as her men smile gaily and his chuckle.

“Ooh, this’ll be exciting! But!”

One hand lifts in the air, and he grunts. Not going well so far, with how she already seems to enjoy bossing him around.

“But?”

“Only if you give me a lift on this ball! I’m tired.”

Everyone is absolutely silent. Apart from the grinding of Kanbe’s teeth, of course. But Tsuruhime just smiles expectantly, and if he denies her she might refuse to travel any further with him.

What’s he got to lose anyway? She can’t be much heavier.

“…Fine. Better be the best fortune you ever tell, though.”


End file.
